Dancing Devil Darling
by WafflesnRamen
Summary: Sillyvision studios has proven to be a pretty hostile place, taking its toll on Henry as he and Bendy try to fight their way out. But what's a toon to do when their friend is down in the dumps? Dance of course! (Snippet taken from the 2D Bendy AU by shinyzango)


The animation studio had gone deathly quiet. The only sounds one could hear were the goopy drip of ink leaking through the ceiling and the heavy breathing of a man who had certainly gotten himself into more than he'd bargained for.

Yes, Henry had thought he'd seen it all. He came back from war to the quiet norm of everyday life. So when he had received a letter from his old boss, Joey Drew, he'd rejoiced at the thought of reuniting with his "old pals" at Sillyvision. He never expected to find his old studio a decrepit, dark and inky mess of a building. But even more surprising to him was finding the small toon he had drawn so many times over in his youth.

Alive and aware.

" _H... Henry? You alright?_ " Bendy's meek inquiry cut through the fog of Henry's thought for a moment. He pitifully gazed up at the man from the small page he'd taken residence on to accompany him.

Henry didn't need to look at the toon to know Bendy was worried about him. The two had traveled a long way through the studio, battling inky monstrosities and… Henry didn't quite know how to describe what kind of demon he'd unleashed when he turned on the ink machine. It just seemed to be pure evil from what he'd experienced. He can't imagine what would have happened to him had he not met Bendy.

"Yes… Yes… Just give me a moment…" Despite his calm façade, Henry's mind was a storm of jumbled thoughts after their last encounter with that _thing_. Namely how he was going to deal with taking it down and escaping the studio in one piece. All the while reassuring Bendy and after they had been wandering for what felt like hours, Henry finally needed a break. He'd sat down in an old office where he could finally recollect his thoughts in peace.

Bendy, on the other hand, just couldn't sit contently with the glum look on his friend's face. He pondered over what to do before an idea zinged into being. " _Hey, Henry!_ "

With a grunt, the man turned to look down at him. Somehow, Bendy had materialized a tutu out of thin air. The sight alone almost made Henry chuckle, remembering the old "Dancing Demon" cartoons he'd helped make. Once Bendy knew he had Henry's attention, he broke out into a series of twirls and jumps, humming a graceful tune. In a flash he ripped away the tutu in favor of a small cane, happily tap dancing to his own rhythm. And with a final pose he looked to his friend once again.

" _Well? How was it? Did it cheer ya up?_ " Bendy grinned expectantly.

Henry chuckled to himself, a genuine smile crossed his face. "It sure did." He assured the toon devil, "Thanks Bendy."

Bendy's own grin doubled in size. " _Henry! You smiled! That's a first._ " He teased.

The man let out a quieted laugh. His earlier doubts hadn't quite melted away yet, but he couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics. He owed the little toon that much at least. Spending so much time alone in a place like this when you were created to entertain, to spread joy, to laugh and dance and fall…

Henry silently promised something to Bendy then, as he gripped the paper carefully between his thumb and index finger, watching his friend continue to bounce up and down with glee.

'We're getting out of here, Bendy. Together.'

* * *

 **That was a lot of fun! So, as stated in the summary, this snippet is from the 2D Bendy AU created by Shinyzango which I have absolutely fallen in love with. Specifically one of her earlier comics for the AU which this is taken from. I really can't say much else about it except go check out her OC and Bendy art on Tumblr and DA, her style is amazing and the AU itself is very interesting. But I'm warning you now, bring tissues.**

 **I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine nor am I to be credited for the AU. And if the original AU author wishes, I will gladly remove this work.**

 **Happy Fourth of July everyone~**


End file.
